


Mystrade Portrait

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice moment with Mycroft & Lestrade in my signature fancy-stick-figures cartoon style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade Portrait




End file.
